The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing confectioneries, specifically to a small-sized automatic apparatus for producing confectioneries such as cakes, biscuits or breads with contents such as jelly or cream placed inside thereof.
Hereinafter, the term "confectioneries" will not refer only to biscuits or the like with hard surfaces, but also to edibles such as breads or rice cakes whose surfaces are rather soft. Also, the apparatus for producing confectioneries hereinafter described will comprise machines for producing biscuits as well as breads, rice cakes and etc.
Generally, confectioneries are produced in long and large production lines located within a factory where customer's entrance is restricted. However, the confectioneries produced in these factories were subject to long conveyance distance and time since the factory was normally located far away from the customers. Though the tastes of the confectioneries are best when warm, that is when just produced, the confectioneries are inevitably subject to long conveyance time which deteriorates the tastes. In contrast, since the confectioneries produced at bakeries located near the customers are sold shortly after they are produced, they have good taste. But the confectioneries sold at bakeries are normally hand-made and expensive. Furthermore, the hand-made confectioneries are subject to different taste cause by difference in the mixture ratio or baking time of the ingredients. In order to reduce the difference in the taste, the baker has to practice for a long period of time. Also, the ovens used in the bakeries are normally closed and the customers are not allowed to view the producing process of the confectioneries.